Republic of Louisiana and Orleans (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 The territory was discovered by the French who found a colony in the mouth of the Mississippi River, before going inland along the course of thee Mississippi over the following years. The 1811 German Coast Uprising was one of the largest in North American History. The Louisiana Purchase was not compleat and France retained the Territory of Orleans and then the Neutral Ground of the Sabine Free State was added to it in 1821. Most slaves were freed in the 1850s, but extreme segregation, a local form of Apartheid, Jim Crow type laws and racism continued until the 1950s. Since the brief American border war of 1863 against Canada, Louisiana and Great Britain, the United States of America has not been involved in international conflicts, keeping a neutrality policy until the Anti-Hitlerian War. It was officially neutral in the American Civil War, but many Whites volunteered for the Confederate side. The bloodstained New Orleans Massacre of 1866 occurred on July 30, as pro-American sympathisers whipped up the fires of racial hatred and caused a White on Black riot in the hope that the country could be established prior to a planned US take over. The inter-war years The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) They stayed neutral in it. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy collapsed for 12 years, until protectionist, welfare and public works measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. It took a $1,000,000 aid grant from the USA in 1939 and 1940. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Louisiana joined the war on the French side after Germany invaded France in 1940. Cold War It was a Western allie and had its own version of Mccarthyism in the 1950s. Their version of Apartheid collapsed in the 1970s in the face of protests, by all races, against racism and the KKK. It became a multicultural state in 1985 and constitution enumerated "the right of the people to preserve, foster and promote their respective historic, linguistic, and cultural origins." 1990s Several ugly race riots hit New Orleans and Baton Rouge in the mid 1990s. Life today An American supremacist thug stabbed a Bulgarian, Quebecquar, Louisianan and Canadian spectator at the Atlanta NASCAR track in 2001. There was a purge of racist and corrupt cops in 2002. Hurricane Katrina was an extremely destructive and deadly tropical cyclone that is tied with Hurricane Harvey of 2017 as the costliest tropical cyclone on record. Katrina was also one of the costliest natural disasters and one of the five deadliest hurricanes in the history of the United States ( $125 billion (2005 USD)). As Katrina made landfall, its front right quadrant, which held the strongest winds, slammed into Gulfport, Mississippi, devastating it. The Gulf Coast was devastated all the way from Texas to Florida. An American supremacist thug shot 2 ibis, a park ranger and and 7 egrets for the hell of it south of New Orleans during mid 2008. He was hung in Baton Rouge soon afterwards. There was a purge of the remaining corrupt cops in 2011. Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Katrina was an extremely destructive and deadly Category 5 hurricane that made landfall on Florida and Louisiana in August 2005, causing catastrophic damage; particularly in the city of New Orleans and the surrounding areas. Subsequent flooding, caused largely as a result of the poor location and under investment in the sea defences (built 1870-1960) of in the city of New Orleans and those in the south of Florida (built 1870-1970), precipitated most of the loss of lives. The storm was the third major hurricane of the record-breaking 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, as well as the fourth-most intense Atlantic hurricane on record to make landfall in the contiguous United States, behind only the 1935 Labor Day hurricane, Hurricane Camille in 1969, and Hurricane Michael in 2018. On August 19, a tropical wave merged with the remnants of Tropical Depression Ten, the surface low of which had dissipated earlier due to the effects of a nearby upper tropospheric trough. On August 23, 2005, at 5:00 p.m. EDT (2100 UTC), this system developed into Tropical Depression Twelve over the southeastern Bahamas. It made it's first lade on August 25, only two hours before it made landfall around 6:30 p.m. EST (2230 UTC) between Hallandale Beach and Aventura, Florida. At 11:00 p.m. EDT on August 31, the center of the remnant low of what was Katrina had been completely absorbed by a frontal boundary in southeastern Canada, with no discernible circulation. *Highest winds for 1-minute sustained- 175 mph (280 km/h). *Lowest pressure- 902 mbar (hPa); 26.64 inHg *Fatalities- 1,55–1,846 total. (Tied as costliest tropical cyclone on record). *Areas affected- Bahamas, South Florida, Central Florida, the Florida Panhandle, Cuba, Louisiana (especially Greater New Orleans), Mississippi, Alabama, most of the Eastern United States and Eastern Canada. Crime and lawlessness The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern California and Texas borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centres as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, Televangelists from the nation, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Economy Automobiles, light aircraft, oil, petrochemicals, plastics, ship building, suggar, tourism and telecommunications are the major industries. Tourism is a hot trade in New Orleans the Bayous. The Bayous contain a rich southern biota; typical examples include birds such as ibis and egrets. There are also many species of tree frogs, and fish such as sturgeon and paddlefish. In more elevated areas, fire is a natural process in the landscape, and has produced extensive areas of longleaf pine forest and wet savannas. These support an exceptionally large number of plant species, including many species of orchids and carnivorous plants. The post-2016 drop in oil prices hit the country's small oil industry badly. Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #NAFTA (A better world TL) #Louisiana-Québec trade forum (1954-1994) (A better world TL) Category:Louisiana Category:A better world (TL) Category:France